


[授翻]白焰灼思

by spot_aboard_Enterprise



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spot_aboard_Enterprise/pseuds/spot_aboard_Enterprise
Summary: 他们看着火焰吞噬了他，模糊了他坚毅而平和的面庞，燃穿了他的盔甲。血肉与皮革燃烧的臭味对于在场许多人都不陌生，但他们之中，没有一个人在那时能想到会在这样的情况下闻到这味道，看着他在他们面前被火焰吞噬。当他化作灰烬，他的骨灰将会被放在朴素而精巧的容器里，他师匠锻造魔法注灵的双剑，将陪他一同长眠。
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[授翻]白焰灼思

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家能去看原文给原作者kudos！  
> 主要角色死亡预警！

皇帝从不会为谁哀悼。

但是其他人当然会。火焰响着噼噼啪啪的声音。那个白发猎魔人躺在其中。他曾经走进在场每个人的生活，为一些人带来好的转机，为另一些带来微不足道的光彩。没有人抽噎，没有人吊唁，没有人说话，而寂静往往比不休地谈论杰洛特更寓深意。

他们看着火焰吞噬了他，模糊了他坚毅而平和的面庞，燃穿了他的盔甲。血肉与皮革燃烧的臭味对于在场许多人来说都不陌生，但他们之中，没有一个人在那时能想到会在这样的情况下闻到这味道，看着他在他们面前被火焰吞噬。当他化作灰烬，他的骨灰将会被放在朴素而精巧的容器里，他师匠锻造魔法注灵的双剑，将陪他一同长眠。

兰伯特是第一个离开的。他身形摇晃，不仅仅是因为生气。凯拉跟在他身后，但是他们没有交谈，直到离开了很久之后。女术士和杰洛特的交情不及兰伯特，但是她和他一样清楚，他们那天失去了什么。雷吉斯在他们之后离开，他庄重而沉默地和他的挚友告别，他的力挽狂澜使雷吉斯避免了失去同他一同离开的另一位吸血鬼。

随着时间的推移，人们缓慢而确定地从白果园废弃尼弗迦德营地离开，在那他们焚烧了他们的朋友，让他从尘世解脱。没有人言语，这缄默是给那个对他们伸出援手，以他人无可比拟的方式关心他们的人的。众人聚在一起，人类与非人类站在一起，叫花子和史凯利杰的女王并肩。他们因他的逝去而悲痛，但是最终，珍惜着对这位非凡超群的猎魔人的记忆，他们的生活会继续。

希里发红的双眼盯着火苗，当她拂去泪滴时，她避开了恩希尔。他的脸上带着和她相似的沉默的痛苦。她记得，她曾以为恩希尔不会表露感情，他的一切都精心计算，他永远深藏不露，直到杰洛特一股脑地闯进他的世界，给恩希尔带来希里都不能相信的改变。

她记得她第一次看见恩希尔露出一个真诚而和蔼的笑容，那是他退位了几个月后的事情，杰洛特带他离开了尼弗迦德去陶森特。（“能脱离一个前皇帝的阴影，对你的统治有好处，”杰洛特这么解释，希里在恩希尔沉默的不赞同中赞同了他）他们在接下来的四个月里都没有联系他，直到他们回来见她，只是为了看看她。在他们分开前，恩希尔对她笑了，他敞开的心扉和流露的感情，让她几分钟都没从震惊中缓过来。而杰洛特在那之后理所当然地嘲笑了她。

接着，她又回忆起杰洛特的笑，他眼睛弯起的弧度，他露出的尖牙，眼泪又冲出她的眼眶。 她的思绪回到她被刚召回尼弗迦德，继位一年前，恩希尔和杰洛特在恩希尔的办公室里进行着什么严肃的谈话。在她坐稳前，杰洛特决定应该告诉希里，她很震惊（似乎恩希尔也是，以他自己面如磐石的方式）。满足涌入她的内心。这是个合理的结论。他们花了20年来对抗对方，憎恨对方。这却让一切以一种扭曲、怪诞的方式显得合理。他们是彼此的注定，若恩希尔是其他任何一个皇帝或者杰洛特是另一个猎魔人都不可能达成这种平衡。

第一滴雨落在他们身上，这让希里觉得这是他们该离开了的信号。恩希尔安静地同意了她，轻叹出对他挚爱的那人最后的告白，他从未那样爱别人。他跟着希里往外走，狼学派的徽章在他胸前的口袋里沙沙作响。他将把这枚徽章带回家，戴在身上，保管妥当。这是一份比那现在希里戴着的玺绶更让他感觉沉重的责任。

当他们离开，士兵们出现，收集那些用于埋葬的骸骨。不，它们不会埋葬于尼弗迦德皇家陵园或是凯尔莫罕仅存的废墟。他会安眠于他们在陶森特一起生活的家，在开着木槿花的白鸦园。他会落叶归根，葬在恩希尔曾认真照看的鲜花中。他会回家。

皇帝从不会为谁哀悼，但恩希尔恩瑞斯会。

**Author's Note:**

> 当我问自己“如果恩希尔活得更长会怎么？”，有了这篇文章，十分抱歉。  
> 有些部分故意留下了解读空间，比如为何杰洛特会死，而我想知道你们的想法，欢迎在评论区和汤不热上告诉我。  
> 我的汤不热是mlmgeralt
> 
> Mlmgeralt, thank you a lot for your authorization.  
> I cried again when I translated it.  
> Hope you can see this:)


End file.
